


Hidden Moments With the Bat-Clan

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Humor, Identity Reveal, Memories, Multi, Old and new team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: A normal training exercise goes awry when the whole team plus their mentors get swept away to a theater by a seemingly magical figure. Needless to say, Batman is not impressed. He is even more unimpressed when they find out that they will be watching their families memories.





	1. Meeting Magnolia

**Author's Note:**

> I started posting this story four years ago on Fanfiction.net, and decided that it was time to start writing again. The first few chapters are re-edited versions of the original, and considering that I was fifteen at the time the humour is pretty rough. I'm using pretty much every source of Batman, Justice League, Young Justice, etc in this story so don't be surprised if you see something from a different series. I'm not sure where I am going to go with this story so more characters will probably end up in later chapters. Alright, hope you enjoy!

The team was in the training room of the cave with their mentors when they heard a crashing noise coming from outside; they raced out only to be engulfed in a bright lilac light. They suddenly woke up on bright white coaches in front of a massive television.

"Good Morning everybody,” A voice cheered. They looked on the screen where a purple haired girl was watching them with stars gleaming in her bright green eyes.

"Morning? Wasn't it like 3:00PM when we went outside?" Bart asked a confused Wally and Artemis who had come to the cave that morning.

“Time is relative,” she huffed. “Anyway, my name is Magnolia, I'm here to show you the hidden moments of the Bat-Clan," she announced overjoyed.

"Bat-Clan?" Nightwing questioned out loud. Before anymore words could be uttered the girl disappeared leaving a blank white screen.

"What does she mean by hidden moments?" Jamie asked.

"Things we don't see about them?" M'gann suggested shrugging her shoulders. The screen suddenly flickered and the lights dimmed.

 

**_Nightwing and Robin were shown in the monitor room laid casually back in the office chair surrounded by dozens of security cameras of happy harbour and the mountain inside._ **

 

"Ahh I remember this," Robin said smirking at Nightwing who shrugged in response.

 

**_‘Recognized Aqualad B-02,’ the zeta tubes announced followed by ‘Lagoon Boy B-18,’ The brothers glanced at each other then got up to look at the screen. They saw Kaldur walk out of the beams a humanoid fish walking out right behind him._ **

 

"Hey that's me!" La'gaan exclaimed throwing his arms up. "Probably admitting how awesome I look," No sooner had he said that he looked up and saw both Nightwing and Robin with scrunched, mildly disgusted faces on.

 

**_"What is that!?" Robin asked unable to take his eyes off the screen._ **

**_"Um... A catfish that fell into toxic waste?" Nightwing suggested shrugging his shoulders._**

**_"Has he even blinked yet?" Robin asked falling into the other chair still staring at the screen._**

**_"Can he blink? I mean his eyes are hu- wait he just did, oh man that looks painful," he said wincing._**

 

"That's rude guys," M'gann stated cuddling up to La'gaan. Nightwing and Robin looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and looked back at the screen.

 

**_"This is La'gaan he is from Atlantis," Kaldur said from the monitor._ **

**_"I couldn't tell," Robin said sarcastically. "Hey! Do you think he can like feel stuff with those things on his face?" Robin asked poking the monitor with one hand and gesturing to his own face with the other._**

**_"Maybe if he looks with his whole face," Nightwing said looking at the monitor as well._**

**_"Aw man, I hope he can't then I hate when people look with their whole face," Nightwing groaned reclining in the chair again._ **

**_" I had I guy one time at school in Gotham and he was like ‘Hey, did you do your homework bro?’” he imitated in a surfer accent. " and my binder was on the desk and he literally smashed his face on it while he was looking,” To prove his point he smashed his face on the notepad nearby. "Like that,"_ **

**_“Dude,” Robin muttered as he turned back to the monitor. They watched as Kaldur introduced La’gaan to the rest of the team._ **

**_“Man,” Nightwing drawled out prompting Robin to turn to towards him although Nightwing was still looking at the screen. “Bless Kaldur’s good looks,” he stated. Robin looked at him blankly for a second before he burst out laughing, shocking Nightwing out of his musings._ **

**_“True, so true,” Robin agreed getting himself under control._ **

**_“Anyway, we should go meet him now," Nightwing chuckled. "New knight to rule! Hazzuah!" He shouted running out of the room. With a laughing Robin on his heels._ **

 

The screen faded to black with their laughter echoing through the room. The Justice League were all laughing; along with the Young Justice team except for M'gann and La'gaan who were staring at the two of them with judging glances. A hint of amusement was visible in M'gann's case, while there was a hurt and angry glare in La'gaan's case.

"What?" They asked innocently.

"You judged before you knew him that hardly soundly like you guys," Karen said still sniggering.

“C’mon, everyone judges before they know someone,” Nightwing declared. “Besides, we were comparing him to Kaldur; have you seen that boy?” 

“If it’s any consolation, we’re sorry,” Robin broke in looking at the two of them. They both grinned back at the teen and settled back into the couch.

“That’s nothing; you should have seen when I met Boy Wonder," Batgirl commented gesturing at Nightwing. Just then the screen crackled to life showing the dark Bat Cave.


	2. We Are Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team watch how Batgirl and Nightwing first met, followed by a memorable Valentine's Day team party for the three of team.

Immediately Batman turned to the still starry eyed Magnolia.

“How did you get footage from the Bat Cave, that is sensitive information,” he growled at the girl.

“Well, it’s a little thing called magic,” she replied never losing her smile. “Don’t worry about it; I’m not going to do anything with it,” she tried to sooth when Batman only deepened his glare.

“We’re leaving,” he announced. The various members of the Bats stood from the coach and gathered beside him. 

“Actually, you’re not,” she chirped back at him. Immediately, the four of them were holding their weapons and sliding into defensive stances. Magnolia just let out a slight breath.

“Look, you don’t need to trust me,” she started lifting her hands in a calming gesture. “But I know that everyone on this team needs a little time to relax, especially you four,” 

“Point taken, but why our memories?” Batgirl questioned not relaxing from her stance.

“First of all, there’s a lot of you guys, second of all, you guys are awesome, and funny, and loving but no one ever sees those sides of you,” she reasoned. “Besides, would you rather watch, I don’t know, farms all day?” All of them besides Batman turned their heads to look at Superman, who was conveniently looking the other way avoiding their gaze.

“Great, we’re interesting,” Robin added. “But the world is still without a lot of its superheroes right now, what if something happens?”

“Again, nothing to worry about; while you are in here the time outside is frozen, and it will stay like that until you return,” Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin relaxed from their stances after a moment.

“We’re still leaving,” Batman deadpanned.

“Oh come on Bats, let’s relax for once,” Batgirl groaned throwing her head back in exasperation, as her shoulders drooped. 

“I agree with Batgirl on this one,” Robin said from the side where he was leaning on his staff. Batman narrowed his eyes at the two and turned his attention to Nightwing.

“You already know what I’m going to say,” he said seriously never braking eye contact with Batman. He then turned and sat back down on the couch followed by Robin and Batgirl. Batman could only face palm before he returned to his spot beside Superman.

“Alright now that we’ve dealt with that, let’s continue,” Magnolia smiled, clapping her hands together. The teams turned to the screen awaiting the new video.

 

**_The video was zoomed in on Batman at the Bat Computer stoically typing on the keyboard, with a young, red haired girl standing beside his chair also looking at the screen._ **

**" _So what are we waiting for? We have the location now right?" Batgirl asked placing her hands on her hips._**

**" _We're waiting for Robin," Batman replied without looking away from the screen. He glanced over at her and noticed her confused face. "He's my other partner,"_**

**" _You have another partner?!" Batgirl demanded._**

 

“Oooh, someone's jealous," Cassie teased poking Batgirl in the ribs.

“I wasn’t jealous,” Batgirl sniffed. “I was peeved,” She looked at the other member’s faces and noticed amused grins from all of them.

“What? I was Batman’s partner, it was cool,” she grumbled crossing her arms, a blush visible under her cowl. Nightwing and Robin just sniggered from their spots, Nightwing receiving a kick in the side from Batgirl.

 

**_The elevator dinged from the side of the cave and a butler walked out gaining the attention of both bats._ **

 

“Wait, hold up,” Beast Boy shot up, his head turning to gaze at Batman. “You have a butler?!” he squeaked.

“Yes, his name is Alfred,” he answered shortly ignoring the smirk coming from Superman. Beast Boy, not receiving any additional information plopped back down on the couch. Wally shared a knowing glance with Nightwing from across the room.

 

**_A tiny boy stepped out from behind Alfred and ran over to the two._ **

**" _Who are you?" Batgirl asked drawing up to her full height, and looking down her nose at him._**

**" _I'm Robin," the boy answered crossing his arms in front of his chest._**

**" _How old are you?" Batgirl asked eyeing the young boy with narrowed eyes._**

**" _I'm nine, how old are you?" he snapped back narrowing his eyes as well._**

**" _I'm eleven, so I'm older and more experienced," she huffed._**

**“ _Really now? How long have you been doing this?" Robin asked with a small smirk, relaxing his stance a bit._**

**" _Three months," she said confidently._**

**" _Five months,” he replied his smirk widening minutely._**

**" _What!?" she screeched._**

 

"Whoa girl, they don't call you Batgirl for nothing," Raquel laughed.

“How did you not know about him for two months?” Artemis asked curiously. 

“Well, when we started it was kind of frowned upon I guess? I mean, Nightwing was only nine when he started so he kind of had to stay hidden so he could keep going out,” Batgirl explained. “Did a pretty decent job too,” 

 

**" _So where are we going?" Robin asked walking towards Batman’s chair._**

**" _Abandoned warehouse in sector B32," he answered. "Robin you go ahead first, get on top of the opposite building for recon,"_**

**" _Right," he replied, he then hopped on a smaller version of his motorcycle and rode out of the cave._**

**" _Batgirl I need you to go to the bottom of the same building, see who comes in and out," he ordered._**

**" _Sure thing," she answered hopping on her own motorcycle and riding away._**

 

**~ _8 hours later~_**

 

**" _Alright kid, I respect you," Batgirl said to a grinning Robin who was looking a little worse for wear. “How did you jump around and take down all those guards?" she asked. He looked at her blankly._**

**" _Have you seen my legs?" he asked placing his pixie boot clad leg on the table in front of her. “They’re perfect!"_**

 

"The whole group looked at Nightwing who was suddenly doing complex gymnastic poses. He noticed them looking at him.

"What?" he asked stuck in a one handed hand stand.

“What the actually hell are you doing?” Green Arrow asked blankly. Nightwing looked at him dead in the eyes and slowly let himself fall into the splits.

"You said your legs were perfect," Blue Beetle commented.

“Ahhh, do you see what I’m doing here?” he asked gesturing wildly at himself. “They are perfect,” he repeated, bending back from the splits onto his hands and lifting himself off the floor in a backflip, and returning to his spot.

“Guys, another one is starting," Beast Boy stated.

 

**" _The camera focused on a pink and red lit room. There were heart shaped balloons everywhere and the heroes were all coupled up except for Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl._**

 

“Good lord, is this the Valentine’s Day party?” Wally asked. 

“Hmm, looks like it,” M’gann confirmed glancing at the red head.

 

**" _Hey, what do you think about Cassie and Garfield?" Batgirl asked their small group. The two guys shrugged their shoulders and looked at the two dancing._**

**“ _Well, they fit well with each other I guess?” Robin answered uncertain._**

**" _I think they’re adorable," Nightwing grinned._**

 

"Adorable?" Cassie deadpanned. Nightwing shrugged his shoulders again and looked back at the screen.

 

**" _Hey, Batgirl?" The group looked up at Superboy who was rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his hand._**

**" _Have fun bachelors," she chuckled as she took the offered hand._**

**“ _Well, I feel outta place," Nightwing stated. Robin nodded his head in response. "Wanna go to the monitor room?"_**

**" _Sure," he shrugged._**

**_They walked to the monitor room and sat looking at the couples as they ate at small tables they found in storage. Suddenly La'gaan clinked his glass and stood up._**

**" _What is he doing?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow under his mask._**

**" _I am going to sing M'gann a song," La'gaan announced as he walked to the front of the room._**

 

Robin and Nightwing started sniggering already trying to muffle it behind their hands.

"What's so funny Nightwing? That song was really romantic," M'gann stated dreamily.

"Nothing M’gann, I guess you'll find out," Nightwing chuckled.

 

**" _Oh. My. God. He's not actually doing this is he?" Nightwing gasped. Robin and Nightwing looked at each other as the music started in the background. They watched as La'gaan picked up a microphone and looked at M'gann._**

**" _Oh. My. God. Social suicide, social suicide," Robin chanted. They stopped as they heard a deep voice singing a gospel type song and stared._**

**" _What is happening right now?" Robin deadpanned._**

**" _I have no idea," Nightwing replied staring at the screen. La'gaan suddenly started walking around and wrapping himself around random object and pretending they were M'gann by the way he was staring at them. Nightwing and Robin started sniggering when he walked to M'gann's table and started circling it in a suggestive manner._**

**" _This is the weirdest thing I think I've ever seen, and I lived with Bats," Nightwing said._**

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Batman said from behind Nightwing. Nightwing let out a yelp and fell to the floor in surprise.

“Uhh, that you're a little weird sometimes?" he said stating it more like a question.

"You have not seen the weirdest things about me yet," Batman stated moving back in the shadows.

"SEE YOU'RE WEIRD!" Nightwing shouted at the tiny shadow he was hiding in.

 

**_La'gaan passed through the rows of tables and Nightwing and Robin watched as he over exaggerated his movements. Nightwing turned to look at Robin who looked back in curiosity._ **

**“ _Fifty bucks he takes it down to one knee," he challenged._**

**" _Ahhh, you are on!" Robin stated then laughed as La'gaan hit a particularly deep note making him sound startlingly like an Oompa Loompa. This went for a few more minutes the couples in the room were looking like they quite enjoyed La'gaan's performance, while the two creatures of the night inside the monitor room were dying of oxygen depravation, suddenly without warning the song softened and La'gaan started traveling down._**

**" _No, no, no, no," Robin chanted tears of mirth traveling down his face as he shook his head while La'gaan landed to the floor on one knee. He let out a squeak of a laugh as he handed a still laughing Nightwing $50 out of his utility belt. Nightwing took the bill with shaking hands and stuck it in to the back of his belt with his eskrima sticks. La'gaan bowed as everyone clapped for him. They wiped their tears as they watched Batgirl on the camera heading towards the room. They composed themselves, and switched the cameras just as Batgirl walked through the door. Luckily she couldn't see their bloodshot eyes from behind their masks._**

**" _Hey guys, you just missed a performance by La'gaan," Batgirl chuckled._**

**" _Did we? That sucks, I bet it was entertaining," Robin replied faking disappointment._**

**“ _Yah thats one word for it, anyway the team brought you guys this cake for Valentine's Day," Batgirl said as she placed a pink, red and white wrapped square box on the monitor room countertop._**

**" _Ah, thanks but remember Batman doesn't allow us to eat junk food," Nightwing said as he put the cake in the trash bin._**

 

"I remember that!" Cassie said suddenly.

"Yeah and we didn't buy it, we baked it!" Karen said crossing her arms and pouting.

 

**_“Oh, come on guys, its from the whole team, I’m sure you can make an exception this one time,” she tried to convince them._ **

**_“You know what Batman is like, besides I have to take care of Bludhaven by myself,” Nightwing reasoned. Batgirl let out a disappointed sigh at the two of them._ **

**“ _Fine, but the kids are gonna be upset," she stated as she walked back out the door and returning to the party. They watched as the younger kids looked at her then down in disappointment as she announced the news. The two looked at the garbage can, then simultaneously looked at each other before Nightwing leaned down to pick up the package and place it on the desk again. He opened the small tag that was tucked under the red ribbon wrapped around the box._**

 

**_To: Nightwing and Robin_ **

 

**_Nightwing carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box, it revealed a heart shaped cake decorated in pink frosted with candies covering the outer layer. They choked at what was written on the top in white cursive frosting that looked like it took a lot of effort and time._ **

**_You're our favourite Bats never go away_ **

**_We love you_ **

 

**“ _Well, Robin, will you partake in this beautiful love cake with me?" Nightwing said laughing as a few tears dripped down his face._**

**" _Of course Nightwing, I would be most honoured to share this love cake with you," Robin laughed as tears dripped down his face as well. They both got a piece and laid back in their chairs with their cake by their mouths. Just as they were about to eat it they stopped and frowned, letting a few more tears fall as they took a bite of their cake and watched their new friends... no family have a good time._**

**‘ _We're loved,’ they thought at the same time. The words echoed as the screen faded to black._**

 

The Young Justice team sat and stared as the screen turned black again and then turned to look at Nightwing and Robin who were grimacing at the screen. They were suddenly tackled in a hug by the whole Young Justice team.

"It's true, we do love you guys, of course you're loved!" Beast Boy cried into Nightwing's chest. Nightwing and Robin looked around in slight shock and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me hear what you want to see next!


	3. Campus Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both teams finally find out the people hidden underneath the masks, then witness one of the traditions of Gotham Academy.

"Yah, I'm sad now," Robin stated sighing.

"Me too," Nightwing said.

"Well, not for long there's a new video up," M'gann stated.

“Actually, before we start there is something you should know,” Magnolia piped up appearing in front of everyone. She waited until she got everyone’s attention before speaking.

“Your secret identities won’t really be secret anymore,” she announced slightly sheepish. 

“Then don’t show it,” Batman hissed at her. 

“Can’t do that, I don’t control what gets shown, its all random,” Magnolia replied. Batman let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face into his hands.

“You know what, I don't  care anymore I’m over this,” he mumbled out throwing himself back against the couch.

“I did not expect that… but I’ll take it,” she spun and snapped her fingers starting the video. 

 

**_The video started on Dick then zoomed out to show that Barbra and Tim were beside him._ **

“YOU’RE DICK GRAYSON?!!” Raquel shouted jumped up like all of the other heroes except for Superman, Wonder Woman, Wally, Artemis, and Impulse. Nightwing let out a bark of laughter and peeled his domino mask off.

“Guilty as charged,” he chuckled mouth widening into a smile. Robin also peeled his mask off drawing the attention to himself.

“AND TIM DRAKE!?” Cassie shouted this time. There was general chaos as they processed the new information. Batgirl pulled her cowl off after a little time passed and pulled her hair through to fall comfortably.

“I’m sorry girl, but I have no idea who you are,” Karen commented. 

“My names Barbara Gordon, and really when your teammates are billionaires its kind of understandable,” she shrugged.

“Wait. If you two are Dick Grayson and Tim Drake,” Flash started before turning to Batman. “Then does that mean that Batman is…” he trailed off.

“No,” Green Arrow sat up straight and shot his eyes over to Batman. “No way,” he denied eyes widening. 

“Surprise Ollie!” He yelled ripping his cowl back to reveal his face.

“NO! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE!?” He cried sliding off the couch onto the floor.

“Newsflash Ollie, thats the point,” Bruce smirked lightly jabbing him with the tow of his boot. “Now get up, you’re embarrassing yourself,” Green Arrow huffed and climbed back on the couch, right after Magnolia appeared again.

“Now that thats taken care of, feel free to get comfortable,” she suggested. Green Arrow pulled back his cowl, followed by Flash and everyone else soon after. “Great! Lets continue!”

 

**_You could tell that the three were on Gotham Academy grounds. Barbra and Dick looked excited and were looking at a nervous looking Tim._ **

**_"Are sure that we won't get in trouble for this?" He asked._**

**_"Look around you Tim who will tattle on us... or notice us?" Barbra asked. The view zoomed out and focused on a campus party that was raging around them. Nude people were running around them. They heard hissing and the lens focused on Dick and Barbra again who were cracking open two beers. Tim's eyebrow lifted._**

**_"What?" They said at the same time._**

**_“Guys, what are you doing?” He asked. They shrugged their shoulders in response and pushed an open beer can into his hands._**

**_"You want me to drink this?" He asked._**

**_"Why else would I give it to you?" Dick asked taking a drink of his beer._**

**_"Dude, you're only 17!" He shouted. The two Bats looked at each other then back at him._**

**_"So," they added._**

**_"So!?" He shouted exasperated. “We can’t drink! Bruce would kill us, especially me!”_**

**_“Live a little Tim," the two chorused. The bird took a look at the drink again then back at the Bats he shrugged and took a gulp of the bitter drink. The people around him cheered and the three of them stepped inside one of the dorm buildings. The three looked around and saw a beer pong table set up, they walked there and walked for a few minutes before a group of people left. They glanced at each other and took the group's place._**

**_“Well, what do we have here? Little Dick and his band of rejects?" The leader of the pong table said. The three looked at the teen blankly._**

**_"Shall we play then shitbags?" Barbra asked calmly. They smirked and filled the plastic cups with beer and set them up in a pyramid. Both groups glared at each other._**

**_"Do you rookies even know how to play beer pong?" One of the lackeys asked._**

**_“Well, it’s a pretty straight forward game, toss ball, get ball in cup, make other person drink,” Dick deadpanned._**

**_“Shut the fuck up Grayson," he spat._**

**_“Well, on that that lovely note, let's start," Dick said smirking. Barbra and Dick stepped up first and lobbed their ping pong balls both getting it in the same cup._**

**_"Looks like a drink for you guys," Barbra said smugly. The three growled and each grabbed a cup and chugged it, the two lackey teens stepped up and lobbed the ball each getting one in a cup. Babs and Dick each grabbed the cups and drank the liquid down. Tim and Dick stepped up and threw their ping pong balls both getting it in the same cup again. After about 20 minutes and 5 rounds of beer pong they went further upstairs._**

**_"I still feel like we kinda cheated," Tim stated._**

**_"Just because we have awesome aim from training doesn't mean we cheated," Barbra said grinning._**

**_"Yah Tim, just relax, this is a good night, and winning is winning cheer up," Dick prodded. Tim shrugged and they walked back outside and watched as people danced around to the blaring music around campus._**

**_"I still think that we'll get trouble," Tim stated._**

**_"Please Tim, it’s not like we live here, what could possibly go wrong?"_**

 

"Oh please tell me that you did not just say that," Karen said slightly stunned.

"There's parties on the Gotham Academy campus?" Superman asked stunned.

"Yah, I mean it wouldn't really be a campus without parties right?" Tim stated. “The whole place is filled with spoiled rich kids who get what they want, and they want parties,”

"Don't even say that, how old were you when they shot this?" Black Canary asked.

“13 almost 14?" Tim said wilting from underneath Batman's glare. Batman glared a bit longer then his head snapped towards Nightwing and Batgirl who were trying to look smaller on the small white couch that they were occupying.

"Why Nightwing? I raised you better than this!" Flash whined.

 

**_~7 hours later~_ **

 

**_Flashed on the screen. The first thing they saw was the sunrise then it scrolled down showing first Barbra who was wearing a black ban-do and blue denim shorts opposed to the black t-shirt and black jeans she started out with. She also had black bat wings looped around her arms on her back. She turned her head a little and revealed that her ear was pierced with four hoops. The focus moved again and landed on Tim who had on a white muscle shirt and black jeans instead of his Gotham Academy uniform. He also had multicoloured fairy wings sitting on his back and a piercing in his left ear. Lastly the focus landed on Dick who was shirtless and had on blue jeans that were baggy showing the top of his black underwear, instead of the white t shirt and his uniform pants. The most surprising thing however, was the tattoo of the bat symbol across his shoulder blades._ **

**_"Bruce is gonna kill us," Tim muttered staring into the distance._**

**_"Yup," Dick sighed staring blankly ahead._**

**_"My dad is going lock me in my room for the rest of my life," Barbra deadpanned. The three looked down and sighed stilling for a few minutes. The screen slowly faded to black as the three continued walking in an unknown direction._**

 

"Wait so you didn't know about this?" Diana asked Bruce.

"Oh no, I knew about it," he stated.

"You just let them drink?" Ollie asked shocked.

“Yes Ollie, I let three underaged children drink alcohol,” he replied sarcastically. “I didn’t  know until I saw the tattoo on Dick’s back,”

“God, don’t remind me,” Dick shuddered from his couch. “I don’t think I’ve ever been yelled at for so long,” 

“Either way, they learned their lessons, didn’t you?” Bruce’s eyes narrowed towards the three. They nodded furiously in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you want to see next!


	4. Brucie Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams have already seen what happens when the kids get drunk, but what about the Bat himself?

"I don't even remember any of that night after beer pong,” Barbra admitted,

"Me either," Dick and Tim said at the same time.

“Good, who knows what the hell you did," Bruce huffed.

"Oh please Bruce, like you can say anything against us when it comes to drinking," Dick scoffed.

“What are you talking about?” Bruce asked averting his eyes.

“Ooh you can’t dodge this one Bruce, this is a pretty good time for a compilation," Magnolia chirped suddenly starting a video.

“I thought you couldn’t control what gets shown?” Tim inquired.

“Details, details,” she said waving him off. They shrugged and turned their attention back to the screen.

**_It showed Bruce at a party in a garden with plenty of other drunk people, he was calmly conversing with a group of people. He took a swig of his drink and suddenly turned his head looking at the garden fountain, he looked serious for about half a second before a goofy grin came onto his face, he dropped his glass and started striping from his clothes. He then jumped into the fountain with a loud._ **

**_"CANNONBALL!" Somehow he started swimming in the incredibly shallow water._**

 

Bruce started to shrink into the couch when the laughter started and was directed towards him. His face flushed bright red, as the next video started quelling the laughter a fraction. 

 

**_Bruce came stumbling through the door, slamming it shut after making his way through the frame._ **

**_"BOYS DADDY'S HOME!" he bellowed at the house, almost cautiously Dick's, Jason's, and Tim's heads peeked around the corner. The reaction was almost instant, Bruce ran over and grabbed Jason and Tim in a crushing hug. They were getting red in the face and scratching at his hands and wrists._**

**_"That is one Bruce hug that I do not want," Dick said seriously. Suddenly Bruce's head snapped up and he looked straight at Dick._**

**_"Does Dick need a hug too?" Bruce asked sweetly. Dick backed away slowly in fright as Jason and Tim dropped to the ground twitching from lack of air. He yelped and ran in the other direction as fast as he could with Bruce close behind; he hid in a cupboard in the kitchen while Bruce in a drunken haze didn't think to look there. After he left he got a message from Tim to meet in the tree house outside of the kitchen window. He quickly leaped out the window onto the lawn, sprinted to the old treehouse, and scaled the bark to get in the structure._**

**_"Okay we need a plan," Jason said knees drawn up to his chest._**

**_"For sure," Tim replied rubbing his neck where Bruce's arm was wrapped around it and pressing it into his shoulder._**

**_"Okay… What about this?" Dick trailed off. The video skipped time to where Bruce was swaying walking down the hall looking around. He spotted Tim and Jason at the end of the hall talking and immediately started running towards them yelling about hugs and loving them. Tim and Jason both squeaked and started running to the stairway where they were first attacked. Bruce caught them and started squishing them to death again._**

**_"DICK, DEATH HUG!" Jason yelled. A black blob with narrowed white eyes fell from the chandler. Dick flipped in the air and spread his arms and legs and attached himself to Bruce back and wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist and his arms around his neck and started hugging. Bruce lost his grip on Jason and Tim and they scrambled back and watched as their older brother choked their father out with a hug. Bruce's body went slack and he fell to the ground. Dick detached himself from the slack form and the three brothers walked down the hall away from their family who was going to have a massive headache when he woke up._**

 

"Ohmygawd, I didn’t think Batman got drunk," Karen wheezed.

"Batman doesn’t, Brucie Wayne does," Clark corrected wheezing with her. Bruce smacked him in the arm and glowered at him. Clark raised his hands in placating gesture.

 

**_"Bruce who are you calling?" Dick asked looking at his father with his tongue out as he tried to dial the cordless phone from his room._ **

**_"Nobody," he answered almost childishly. Just then the person on the other line picked up. It split the screen and showed Barry with him on his wall phone._**

 

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Barry screeched looking at the billionaire who looked confused by the events happening on the screen.

"I guess?" He replied not knowing what he had done.

 

**_"Hello?" Barry answered._ **

**_"A'ollo gofner," Bruce replied in a British accent. Dick looked at him with a blank look as if he was wondering who the f**k replaced his adopted father._**

**_"Ah hello, can I help you?" Barry replied uncertain._**

**_"It's not that you can help me, it's I can help you," he replied in his accent._**

**_"Um okay," he said._**

**_"E'res what's going on," he started. “We are giving away free slaves," he said. The look on Barry's face was a mix between shock and utter horror._**

**_“I can tell that you are horrified, slaves is just a stage name really. Makes it sound interesting for the contest, you know. Anyway, they will do just about anything for you cooking, cleaning, etcetera. You are our 35th customer, and oh! Lucky you this one is Romanian,” he explained making it sound mystical at the end. There were almost stars in Barry's eyes and you could almost see his thoughts of never doing chores again on his face. On the other side of the screen you could see Bruce gesturing for Dick to come over so he did and waited by Bruce's side._**

**_"I 'av your slave right e're want to talk to 'em?" Bruce asked. Barry quickly responded with a yes. Bruce smirked then gave the phone to Dick while he just looked at Bruce._**

**_"Hello Sir," he said with his Romanian accent, rolling the R's. "Am I your new servent?" he asked._**

**_"Yes! Can you do laundry?"He asked excited._**

**_"Of course Sir," he replied._**

**_"Yes!" Barry said fist bumping the air. "Can you put your Boss back on the line?" he asked._**

**_"But Sir, you are my Boss aren't you?" Dick asked smirking._**

**_"Uh, yah then put the other guy on," He said. Before Dick gave the phone back he heard. "You have a nice voice by the way,"_**

**_"Thank you, Sir," Dick said giving the phone back to Bruce. Dick ran out of the room and starting muffling his laughter then walked back in._**

**_"Where do I pick him up?" Barry asked._**

**_"South England, Gingie Town, Rosemary Lane, 8965,” Bruce replied, before hanging up and passing out on the couch._**

**_Meanwhile Barry was frantically running around Southern England trying to find the right address._**

“Really, Gingie Town, and you believed it?" Black Canary asked unimpressed.

"I am a very trusting person," Barry huffed offended putting a hand to his heart.

"Never the less, Batman is funny when he's drunk," Oliver stated.

“Here, Here," everyone else replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you want to see next!


	5. Relationship Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what the Bat-Clan thought about relationships? Well, you can now read a vague and probably incorrect view of their thoughts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 5:40 in the morning, I have not slept. I just posted five chapters. What am I doing right now?

The members of the team were sitting around looking at the screen waiting for a video when their attention diverted over to La'gaan and M'gann who were cuddling on the couch.

"Really cuddling? Right now?" Artemis asked monotone.

"What? It's what couples do," M'gann defended.

"Maybe in the dark while watching a horror movie," Wally snickered.

"But seriously M'gann, you and La'gaan are making out in the halls in Mount Justice all the time," Tim said seriously.

"So?" La'gaan asked.

"It's kind of gross," Cassie replied.

"Relationships," the Bats all said together.

“Perfect, I'll show you their views on relationships!" Magnolia said excited.

“Again! I’m pretty damn sure you said that you can’t control what we see,” Tim exclaimed. Magnolia just ignored it and started the next video.

 

**_Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl were walking through the halls of Mount Justice when they came across M'gann and La'gaan making out in the halls._ **

‘ ** _Oh man, that's gross, he looks like he's eating her face,’ They heard Tim's voice say._**

‘ ** _Why? Why? There's so many room's in this mountain, it's a mountain! Why right here in the fucking hall, there are 13 year olds in here after all,’ They heard Barbra's voice say after._**

‘ ** _I can so kiss better than that, he's drooling all over her face, but seriously I'm pretty sure he's feeling her faced up with those creepy whiskers,’ They heard Dick’s voice say after Barbra's._**

**_They continued walking until they got to the main part of the cave where the Zeta Tubes were. They quickly walked over and beamed themselves back to the cave._ **

**_"That was nasty," they all said at the same time._ **

 

"Nasty? Really?" M'gann asked annoyed.

"He was all over you," Barbra deadpanned.

"Never mind, let's just continue with the video," Diana interrupted.

 

**_The team had a day off and were milling around the mountain absentmindedly. There were mostly groups conversing. Connor, Wolf and Sphere were sitting in front of the static filled screen, M'gann, Wally, Artemis, Raquel, Zatanna, and La'gaan were talking in the kitchen while they baked some goodies for the younger members. One of the other groups were the Bats: Dick, Tim, and Barbra they were watching seemingly the most interesting group consisting of Cassie, Jamie, Bart, Arsenal, and Garfield. They were apparently trying to act cool in front of the girl that they assumed they all had a crush on._ **

**_"This is actually hilarious," Dick said eating from a bag of chicken whizzes, that he swiped from Jamie. "Like you could totally get her without all this fuss," he said to Tim._ **

**_"You should go for it," Barbra said._ **

**_"If you haven't noticed, I don't want to be in a relationship, you know, too dramatic," he stated. The two nodded in reply._ **

**_“True,” they both muttered._ **

**_"It looks like she's happy though," Dick commented when he saw her laughing at a joke that Garfield made._ **

“ ** _Recognized Batman02” the Zeta Beams announced. Dick threw the Chicken Whizzes in surprise spilling them behind his back were Wolf gobbled them up._**

**_"Come on, trouble in Gotham," he announced._ **

**_"Cool let's go," Barbra said jumped up. Bruce nodded and noticed the group of five that were near the Zeta beams. They were in the Bat Cave within seconds._ **

 

"Relationships are just so overrated, it's not like you need them to survive or be happy or anything," Tim stated.

“Well, what about parental relationships?" Artemis asked. At that all of the Bats stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked.

"Nothing," the Bats replied.

"Not nothing," Magnolia said starting the next video.

 

**_Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Tim were sitting on the couch in the grand living room of Wayne Manor. Bruce had his elbow on the arm of the chair and his hand covering his eyes. Dick had his knees drawn up to his chest with his chin resting on them and looking straight ahead. Jason was on the floor with one leg straight out and the other bent with his head leaning on the base of the cushions. Tim was lying on the floor sprawled out with one of his arms to the side and the other over his eyes. To the side they saw the calendar it marked May 4th. It focused on Bruce when he took his hand away from his eyes. They looked unfocused and blurry with tears._ **

**_"You know," he started. "On Mother's Day, I would always give her a bouquet of flowers from the garden," he laughed and choked on a few tears._ **

**_"I would bake for my Mom" Dick said after. "I would get permission from Pop and he would let me bake her Clătite, which was like pancakes for breakfast, then me and her would stay on the trapeze for the whole day, just me and her," she said tears fall down his cheeks._ **

**_"My mom was the only one who cared at least a little bit about me," Jason said startling some of them. "We wouldn't do anything special, but she would stop taking for one day so I could spend some time with her," he said sadly looking down._ **

**_"My mother wasn't around often but she would always, always stay for Mother's day, we would just walk around the house and talk and it didn't matter because she was there. Even if it was just once per year," Tim said without moving his arm from his eyes._ **

**_"Master Bruce," Alfred said walking into the room. "I believe its time for you to go on patrol," he said trying to divert their attention. "And I believe Catwoman is on the loose," at this everyone looked up and left the room._ **

 

**_~Later That Night~_ **

 

**_"Selina!" Someone yelled gaining the attention of the one Catwoman. She turned and looked at the young Robin, Tim._ **

**_"Hello Tim," she said. "Fine night huh?" she asked._ **

**_"Yah, its pretty nice," he said a blush rising on his cheeks as he looked down._ **

**_"Is something wrong you look red," she asked looking at his face. Suddenly he stood up and pushed a card into her hands._ **

**_"Happy Mother's Day!" he yelled jumping from the tall building and grappling to the next. She looked stunned then looked at the card. She smiled and put it into her bag. Before she could leap off the building there was another shout of her name. She looked back and saw Dick with something behind his back._ **

**_"Hey Selina," he said before placing a siren wrapped plate in her hands. "Happy Mother's Day," he said. He hugged her to her surprise and jumped from the building. Before she could even process what was happening Jason was in front of her._ **

**_“Happy Mother’s Day Selina,” he grinned before putting a bouquet of flowers in her hands on top of the plate and card from the others. Just as quickly he followed his brothers and jumped from the building._ **

**_She stood stunned looking at the gifts from the three boys, she then remembered what they had said to her. Her stunned expression melted into a gentle smile and she began running to the edge of the building clutching the presents securely to her chest._ **

**_"What will I ever do with those boys?"_ **

 

"Catwoman is your mom?!" Garfield exclaimed.

"No, but its like she's kinda our mom I guess," Dick stated. “She was always kind of there when we would patrol,”

“She never really tried to hurt us,” Tim added. “She just liked to play around I guess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you want to see next!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! If there is anything that you want to see in later chapters please tell me! I would love to hear any prompts you guys have.


End file.
